A Blue Flame
by Akuma no ko
Summary: Ciel wakes up in the middle of the night with a slight, problem. Can Sebastian make the problem go away, or will Ciel have to suffer through it? Smut inside! SebastianXCiel
1. A Blue Flame

**Hello my beautiful sluts! So I have an old story called "Pathetic Sympathy, but truth be told, I hate it! So, I've written this smut filled one instead! I hope you enjoy in and please forgive me if I left any mistakes! And before you can even go and try to read that lame piece of shit I call a story, It's going to be deleted!**

"Sebastian?" Carefully, Ciel inclined his head and counted how long it took his butler to reach his bedroom, a wide smirk graced his face as he barely reached 3 seconds when a soft knock admitted itself from the door.

"Yes, Bocchan?" The door slowly creaked open to reveal a very handsome butler. Slowly, Ciel raised himself into a sitting position and turned so he could place his feet onto the cold wooden floor. Awkwardly, Ciel straightened his back and stood ever so slightly.

"Sebastian... I have a little problem..." Blushing profusely Ciel turned his head so he could look at his ever loyal butler. A gasp escaped Ciel's mouth when his eyes took in the look of absolute happiness scarring Sebastian's perfect face.

"Well, well, well, my dear Bocchan is finally growing up. What was the dream about?" His eyes glowed red.

"W-what are you t-talking about!" Blushing, Ciel sat back down and crossed his legs in mock innocence.

"Obliviously, _Bocchan_, there had to be something that caused this, maybe a dream about your lovely fiancé? Or was it a fantasy of some faceless women?" His eyes lit up in a way only a demon's could.

"N-no... it was nothing of that sort, _Sebastian_." Grinning, Ciel pushed the blanket away and slowly crawled the long expanse of his bed to where Sebastian was standing.

"It was about no, _women_, it wasn't even a _human_!" As a surprised look quickly swept across the face of Sebastian, Ciel noticed 4 small fangs protruding from his butler's slightly parted mouth. Hesitantly Ciel reached out and grabbed the lapels of the Man's jacket.

"Bocchan," A irrupt growl left the Raven's mouth as he leaned down so they were at eye level.

"Was this _dream _about a _male_?"

An ominous aura filled the room.

"Very much so, but Sebastian, he was no ordinary male! He was beautiful and dark! He had gorgeous raven wings and glowing red eyes! He reminded me of someone whom I am very "close" too. A smirk replaced the straight line of Sebastian's mouth.

A chuckle flooded the room.

"Bocchan... who was this _man_?" With a deep sigh Ciel pulled Sebastian to him, and boldly placed his virgin lips to his. A fire ignited, as a deliberate moan escaped Ciel's lips, Sebastian's tongue snaked its way into Ciel's mouth. Their tongues dancing an age old dance of dominance and pleasure, their bodies moving on their own accord. Ciel's arms wrapped themselves around the demon's neck as his fingers tangle themselves in the elder's soft hair.

The room becomes clogged with heavy breaths and low moans and groans. It seemed like hours as their lips mold together in a way only two lover's could. The rooms feels hot and congested, it seemed to only add to the fire.

Teasingly, and reluctantly, Ciel removed his lips from Sebastian's and drags his tongue to the butler's ear, nipping and sucking on the flushed skin along the way. Deliberately Ciel suckles and nips at Demon's ear before he whispers,

"He was... _you_." A hiss escapes Ciel's mouth as he's pushed roughly onto the soft plush comforter. Pale, skilled hands make their way to his oversized bedtime shirt and starts to impatiently unbutton them.

"Bocchan, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Sighing, Ciel grabs his chin and brings Sebastian's face close to his,

"I know exactly what I've gotten myself into, _slave_." Inhumanly quick Ciel is naked and writhing in pleasure as Sebastian trails his skilled tongue down Ciel's torso only to stop and suck on the two pink peaks. His fangs lightly graze on one as he silently moves on to the its' partner.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel's pride burns it's way though his mind as he rasps out the Demon's name, a blush creeps its way across his cheeks.

"Bocchan, sing for me." A loud moan is released as long fingers continue to make their way down to the Earl's nether regions.

"Sebastian! D-Don't!" His plea is ignored.

Warm fingers skillfully rub the tip of Ciel's member, smearing pre-cum around the tip and along the entire length, an even more skilled tongue moves its' way back up to Ciel's mouth before forcing itself into his unprepared mouth.

"Nngn! Sebas-AHH!" Ciel's words are taken as the Demon wraps his tongue around Ciel's own, for a second the world stops as the Elder's fingers give a slight squeeze to Ciel's rock hard member, his back arches as yet another hard thrust is blessed upon his weeping member, release beckons him with every grasp and touch.

"Ha, HHINN! Sebastian, p-please! Then it stops.

The hand that was wrapped Ciel's member removes itself and instead places itself in front of the Earl's red face. The young man's eyes widen in surprise as he take in the cum-covered appendages.

"Suck." Sebastian demands lightly, his mouth leaving Ciel's for a second and instead nibbles on his neck, a low groan spills out of his mouth when Ciel takes in his fingers roughly.

"Bocchan, are you ready for what will take place next?" A curt nod is the only sign of a yes Ciel give as he continues to lap on the fingers, his tongue making slow deliberate circles at the tips. A wicked smile lights up the Demon's face as he removes the now soaking fingers.

"Sebastian, don't go slow." Ciel moans as Sebastian places the first finger against Ciel's entrance, taking one more look into Ciel's big blue eyes, Sebastian thrusts his finger into the Earl's hole without warning. A scream rips its' way from Ciel's mouth as he continuously pounds and twists his finger in the hole without mercy.

This feeling isn't bad just, _uncomfortable_. Ciel thinks.

Hastily Sebastian adds another finger and begins to scissor and twist the fingers inside of the young boy, tears threaten to spill as the feeling of being filled takes over Ciel's mind.

"Bocchan, it will get better, I promise." Only seconds later did it, something happened and lights interrupted the youngling's vision.

"SEBASTIAN! D-Do it again! HNN!" A smirks graces the Demon's face as he angles his fingers and thrusts them mercilessly into Ciel.

The room fills with heavy sighs and small pants and mewls.

Another finger is added.

And a fourth.

A scream stills the night as a small bundles of nerves is continuously caressed by four appendages.

"Bocchan, are you ready?" Red eyes cut through the darkness, making the impossible heat even hotter.

"Do-do it!" A breathy mewl leaves Ciel's slick, bruised lips as Sebastian removes his fingers. A disappointed grunt leaves the young teen but is cut short when something very large is placed against his entrance.

Carefully Sebastian slowly pushes his way through the tight right of muscles, earning a pained gasp from Ciel. Hesitantly the butler leans down and places Ciel's legs on his shoulders, making the boy's entrance more accessible.

The Demon slowly pushes his way into the Earl, until he's in up to the hilt. Remembering, Sebastian looks down at his Master, what he sees surprises him.

Tears spill from half opened eyelids, small gasping breathes leaves the boy's small mouth.

"Bocchan?" A sigh leaves the Demon's lips as he reluctantly starts pulling out of the boy.

A shriek is admitted from Ciel as he takes his legs off of butler's shoulders and instead wraps them around his waist, pulling him back into him. A moan leaves Ciel's lips as the Demon smirks.

"What are you d-doing!" Ciel half moans as he tightens his legs around the Raven's waist.

The delicious mix of pain and pleasure mold into a new and exotic feeling. With each thrust the spike of heat within Ciel grows. It felt so good and then Sebastian realigned his hips and the feeling escalated.

Without realizing it gasps and moans spilled out of Ciel's mouth. Broken calls for Sebastian's name and unknown gibberish fall into the mixed babble he was currently spewing.

"S-so good! M-More!"

He felt so open, so revealed. All he wanted was to press himself closer to Sebastian, allowing the man deeper.

His hips snap up to meet Sebastian's thrust's when he pulls the man down closer, Ciel's face burrowing into the crook of a sweaty neck. He licks and kisses at the salty column, nipping and biting when the pleasure got too much to bear.

Sebastian grunted as he continues to move, feeling Ciel's suck him back in with each thrust. He tilts the pale hips up and slides in deeper, making it easier to brush against Ciel's prostate with each pass of his cock.

Ciel's cries fill the room as Sebastian grips onto his wrists, not wanting the younger male to cover up the noise. They turned him on as he sought to hear more of the alluring sounds. He curses as Ciel starts to meet his thrusts, silently asking for more, and Sebastian was more than happy to comply.

Ciel squeaks as Sebastian pounds into his hole even harder, making the bed shake and creak. A thin line of sweat glistens over the two bodies as they finally fall over the edge.

Ecstasy is met.

Both males, one young, and one demonic, stutter out the names of their lovers as they reach their final destination.

Ciel's seed attaches itself onto both of their stomachs as the other partner's cum covers his insides. Fatigue crashes over them like a full blown tsunami threatening a small village, it's both unwelcome and beautiful.

A sweet kiss is shared as they finally allow The Sand Man's dust to grace there aching bodies.

that night, a dream arrives in the young Earl's mind, a dream like no other.

_A wet dream._

**Alright people there is my first EVER fanfic filled with smuuut! Hell yes! So I don't think this story will be made into a multi-chapter story but... if you guys really love it, I might. All kinds of reviews are welcome! Also, if there was ANY mistakes, please feel free to tell me!**

**Akuma, OUT!**


	2. Cleanliness is the Key to Happiness

**Hello by beautiful sluts! So, to be nice, I have decided to make this a mult-chap fic! Aren't I nice? Well here she is! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**

_Clean Feet Are Pretty Feet._

"Don't forget, Sebastian!" The young Earl yelled as he hastily shoved his Butler's clothes into his hands.

"That was a one-in-a-life-time thing!" His pathetic excuses doing nothing to hide the fact that they had fucked the night away, and frankly, Ciel didn't want to forget it.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said seductively as he moved closer to the seething boy.

"That's not how you acted last night, as you _screamed_ my name." Bright red eyes burned themselves into bigger, azure blue ones. A gasp resounded itself from the smaller males mouth.

"Don't you forget that, _Bocchan_." Slowly, Sebastian leaned back and, with little effort, began to dress himself. A shocked Ciel realized he was staring and, with a deep blush, turned around and headed to the bathroom.

"Bocchan, would you like me to give you a bath? It seems that my ministrations on you last night have made you quite _dirty_."

"Y-Yes!" Ciel said in very non-manly squeak.

After finishing his shirt and pants, Sebastian headed towards the bathroom to start warming up the water.

_5 minutes later_

"Bocchan, what scent would you like your bath today?" Sebastian asked slyly as he began to undress his flustered and angry master.

"Sebastian, I don't care, just pick something." Quickly Ciel hopped into the tub, making sure to cover himself entirely in bubbles, his head sank into the water until only his head were peeking up out of the water.

"Bocchan, for your bath tonight I have decided to pick a scent that you will surely recognize, a scent that will bring back memories." Carefully, Sebastian found a soft sponge and lathered it in the scented oils. Breathing in deeply he smirked and mentally patted himself on the back for how perfect the oils smelt like himself.

Gently, Sebastian began to massage the oils onto the ivory skin of the young man sitting before him.

"Sebastian, what is that smell?" A deep blue eye attaches itself with a mahogany one and glares at it questionably.

"The scent is Cinnamon and Rosemary." Sebastian explained, as his eyes closed, a smile lit up his face.

I hope it suits your pallet." Gingerly, Sebastian started tending to the young Earl's shoulders and arms. A content sigh left Ciel's soft lips as he slipped even farther into the tub, closing his eyes in a relaxing manner.

With an emotionless face, Sebastian began to rub lower and lower until the rough cloth was touching the boy's two sensitive peaks.

"Hng!" Came the muffled reaction, which was quickly smothered by pride, squeezing his eyes shut, Ciel pathetically tried to calm down his growing erection.

With mock innocence the Demon began to rub even lower, making it seem as if it was a normal night's wash, but in his eyes, gleamed the inevitable lust.

"Hah-Ahh" Ciel moaned, his back arching ever so slightly in pleasure, his long eyelashes flittering against his pale cheeks.

Then the cloth was removed.

Teasingly Sebastian walked to the end of the tub and began to massage the delicate feet of his Bocchan. Surprised eyes watched the older man's every move, each little twitch and blink did not go unnoticed.

For some reason, that night, Sebastian seemed to be utterly determined to make Ciel's feet the cleanest thing on earth.

Finally, for what seemed like hours, Sebastian finished washing the younglings feet, seeing that the feet were almost glowing with cleanliness he began to work his way up the pale leg. H couldn't help but smirking, when he came to a little mark he had placed on the inside of the boy's thigh earlier that night.

"S-Sebastian, I can wash the rest of myself t-tonight. You're dismissed." With a slight bow, the Raven stood up, bowed and made his way to the door, but before exiting entirely, he turned around and said,

"I shall be back to get you dressed for bed, _Bocchan_." Glaring, Ciel gave a curt nod and waited until his Butler was sure to be downstairs, and moved the bubbles until his hard member came into sight, and carefully, he grasped it.

"Ah-ahhh!" He moaned loudly, his mind instantly thinking of last night, when someone else's hands had grasped it.

Acting on instinct, he sniffed the air and sighed as the all too familiar smell of his Butler filled his nostrils.

_**Snap**_

His eyes snapped open as he realized the scented oils that had been used on his body smelt like,

_Sebastian_.

A moan filled the empty bathroom as Ciel came with a few choice curse words. Frowning, he picked himself up and grabbed a towel, trying and failing at drying his skin, why couldn't he do anything without Sebastian?

Shivering he wrapped the towel tighter around his body and carefully walked to his bedroom, making a quick stop at the mirror to make sure he didn't miss any cum that had managed to spurt itself onto his face.

His bedroom was warm, his blankets replaced with new bedding, and his eye patch laying in the middle of the bed. Reluctantly, he removed the towel from around his petite frame and hung it on the back of his chair, hurriedly trying to get to his bed and snuggle under the covers.

A knock rang through the room.

"Bocchan, I brought you milk and honey and a piece of *sugar toast*." Quickly Ciel ran to his bed and jumped under the covers, and repositioned himself so he was sitting up and facing the door.

"Come in." Silently, they door opened and in walked Sebastian carrying Ciel's favorite nighttime snack, his face emotionless and stoic.

"Bocchan, do you intend on sleeping in the nude, or would you like me to dress you appropriately ?" Blushing profusely Ciel mumbled a curse and kicked off the covers.

"Of course not! Dress me now!" With a sneer plastered on the Demon's face, he walked to the closet and pulled out his Bocchan's regular sleep wear. All in all, Sebastian didn't really care if Ciel slept in the nude or not, he just wanted to be able to dress his property.

"Well Sebastian, get on with it, I don't want to stand here naked all night." With a grunt, Sebastian began to put the shirt on Ciel's slender frame, hating the way the two pink nubs were covered. As Sebastian slid the shirt down his Bocchan, he gently ran his fingers down the boy's chest, ravishing in the texture of the smooth skin.

Ciel's breath hitched and a shiver racked his body, a moan barely managed to seep from his quivering lips.

For a brief moment, Sebastian's eyes glowed a demonic red and the room filled with a ominous aura, reluctantly Sebastian began to button up the 3-sizes-to-big-shirt.

Just as he began to button the last button, Ciel began to convulse, his entire form shook and quivered with a might Sebastian had never seen. A scream tore from Ciel's pink lips as a tear slid down his face.

"Bocchan!" Franticly Sebastian tried to stop his master's violent tremors, but nothing seemed to stop them, even WITH his inhuman strength.

For what seemed like hours Sebastian sat stunned and helpless, his non-beating heart almost breaking as he witnessed the pain his Bocchan was going though.

Then it stopped.

Ciel stopped, and slowly calmed down, shaky breaths and short pants left the younglings mouth, his eyelids resting softly against his pale cheeks in a deep slumber, Sebastian could tell that his pulse had sped up significantly.

Realization hit the Raven like a ton of bricks.

As if the world was ending, Sebastian grabbed the face of his Bocchan and gently pried open a closed eyelid, he leaned back after closing it and realized that his worst nightmare had come true.

Taking a minute to collect his thoughts, he placed his Bocchan on the bed and went into the bathroom, taking a cloth in hand, he wet it and walked back into the bedroom.

Softly he placed it against the Young Earl's forehead and walked downstairs to grab a couple more pillows.

_3 minutes later_

Back at the room the Demon took the pillows and placed them around his master, making sure that Ciel was in the most comfortable position possible, sighing, he grabbed his coat and yelled for Finny to prepare a carriage.

_In London_

"Hey Hot Stuff, are you in for a fun time?" Seductively Sebastian smiled and walked up to the whore,

"Actually I am, do you mind if I take you to my home?" With a pleased smile the women hooked her arm in his and smiled at him sweetly.

"Sure sugar, but it'll cost you."

"Of course, I have money, trust me." the last two words came out in a purr as he walked her to the carriage.

About a mile away from the mansion Sebastian stopped the carriage.

"I thought we were going to fuck at your mansion?" The slut asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Don't worry, love, you are just so beautiful I can't hold myself back any longer!" As quickly as those words left the Raven's mouth the women's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

With mock enthusiasm Sebastian kissed her back, but in reality he just wanted to snap the slut's neck, but he knew better.

Carefully, he maneuvered the women so she was laying on the floor with him on top, he began to nip and suck on her neck making it so her soul became sweet.

His Bocchan liked sweet things.

Her moans filled the small space and steam coated the windows. Finally, content with her soul, Sebastian placed his lips onto hers once more and began to draw out her soul. A scream tore from her throat as her very life force was sucked away like a leech sucking away a person's blood.

Now, Sebastian wasn't totally heartless so if he were alone, he would have just taken a little bit of her soul but no, he needed the whole thing.

For he had his Bocchan, and what better a young demon to have a soul waiting for him as he woke up for the first time?

**WHAT? A CLIFFIE? I would never! But I did so get over it!**

***Sugar Toast* is what me and my familia call toast with butter, sugar, and cinnamon, it's absalutely amazing, TRY IT!**

**Holy shit people, that was like super hard to write! Ugh I had writers block and I re-read this thing like 50 times!I really hope you guys like this chapter because I didn't really like this one. Thank to all who had reviewed and I hope to hear from you all again! All reviews are accepted!**

**Akuma, OUT!**


	3. Fires of Hell and Beyond

**Why hello my beautiful sluts, again! So, I'm like really, really fucking excited for this fanfic, I'm really hoping it'll go a long way, so here is another chappie JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I hope you guys enjoy and review!**

_Fires of Hell and Beyond_

Once upon a time there lived a sweet little boy that went by the name of Ciel. Ciel had everything a child could ever want, a beautiful Mother, and a handsome Father, and all the riches he could dream of. One day the little boy's parents decided to leave him all alone, in a world full of monsters and,

_Demons_.

As the little boy grew older, and older still, he vowed that he would never stoop so low as to fall in love or even _like_ that dumb demon of his, for all he was, was a pawn, nothing more, nothing less.

Lately, Ciel had been having strange _dreams_, every time he would have these dreams, he would wake up, covered in a liquid he had never seen before. Now, he never knew what the dreams were about because he never remembered them, but for some reason, one night, he remembered one.

At first he was disgusted with himself, how could he, the Earl of Phantomhive, have a dream of being fucked by a male, let alone his demon _butler_?

But then it hit him, it felt so _good!_ Why should he not do something if it felt good? Feeling good was something Ciel had not experienced in a very, very, very long time. then, he decided, that he should be able to succumb to his desires at least once, right?

And that he did.

Little did poor Ciel know, and not even Sebastian for that matter, was that when a demon and a human make love, a little bit of that demon goes into the human **(A/N, Haha sorry my little pervy mind popped up when I was writing this part, do you get it? A little part of the demon goes into the human! *Chuckle* ok sorry back to the story) **and changes the human into something,

Something evil,

Something monstrous,

Something vile and disgusting,

A Demon.

_Ciel's POV_

It burned, fire was everywhere, the flames licked at my skin, the fire was so deep it felt as though it was burning my soul. Why did I hurt so bad? Why? WHY?

Was it all the sins I had committed? Was it because I had murdered people for my own personal gain, or was it because I let myself be seduced by a demon?

Or maybe, just maybe, was it the fact that I didn't feel an ounce guilt for anything I had done? Yes, I think that's what it is.

I'm so sorry, for everything I have done, even if I apologize why won't it stop? I think I've apologized about 5,000 times, just to stop the burning.

It hurts.

So fucking much.

Why won't it stop!

Sebastian, why aren't you saving me? I thought you said you'd always be here, but I don't see you anywhere! All I see is pitch black nothingness, and hatred, and lust.

Wait, Sebastian, I think I see something, yes! There! There is someone walking towards me! Is it you? Oh Sebastian if it's you, everything will be all right, right?

Wrong.

_Regular POV_

Slowly the mysterious figure walked closer and closer to Ciel, his eyes a deep red, and his hair the color of a Raven's feathers. He was wearing a butler's traditional clothing, and a Cheshire smile.

"Sebastian?" The boy asked, he eyes lighting up with false hope and, what was that, insanity? Yes, it was.

"No, I, am Satan. I take the form of whomever you wish to see, but actually, I'm quite different." With a smirk, Satan finished the short distance between him and Ciel and knelt down beside him.

"Ciel, do you know where you are? Do you know why you are burning?" In awe, Ciel nodded, taken aback by how much Satan could make himself look like Sebastian, but, one thing was missing.

A certain Pocket Watch.

"Satan, you don't look exactly like Sebastian does, oh no, not at all." With a childish smile and a keen squeak, Ciel got up and sat in Satan's lap,

"Oh really, and why is that?" Anyone could tell that Satan was teasing, obliviously he knew why he didn't look like Sebastian.

"Because," With a slight purr in his voice, Ciel trailed his thin fingers down Sebastian's look a like's chest until he reached a pocket. With wide grin and lust burning in his eyes, he put his hand in the pocket and wiggled his dainty little fingers around.

"There is no pocket watch." And with that, the charade was over, Ciel got up and kicked Satan where it counts,

"Don't you EVER mimic Sebastian! How childish!" With a little hip swing, Ciel turned around and started to walk the opposite direction of the King of Hell, his eyes burned with un-sheathed tears.

Why did Satan have to be so cruel?

In a flash, Satan was upon Ciel and pinning him to the ground,

"Listen here you little _brat_, I came here to _help you _and all I get is a swift kick to the crotch, who's really be the child here, you or me?" Grimacing, Ciel frowned and adverted his eyes from the glowing red ones, trying unsuccessfully to keep his body from shaking.

"Ciel, do you know why you are here?"

"No, not really." Ciel admitted, he voice quivering like a child's when they are waiting in line for a ride they have never been on, fear and adrenaline laced with every word.

"You are here because you are in the process of becoming a demon, after you and your _butler_ did some, how should I say this, _naughty_ things." A heated blush lit up Ciel's pale cheeks, his breath hitching. How did he know?

"You're almost done changing so I guess I should make this fast, Ciel, your life will not be easy, actually, many things are going to happen, but you MUST keep fighting, no matter what, you must LIVE." with that, Satan got up, gave a swift hit to Ciel's head, and turned away.

"W-Wait! Why me, why am I changing?" Hastily, Ciel got up and tried to catch up with Satan, even if he ran as fast as he could, Satan only got farther and farther away.

Frustrated, Ciel stopped and let a single tears slip past his eyelid, a tiny sob slipped past his lips and almost made the Soulless king turn around, almost.

Once back at the Castle, Satan walked up to his bedchamber and walked to his window, opening it, he looked out until he saw Ciel, tiny and standing alone.

Slowly, his figure began to shift and change into his real form, his black hair became shorter and took on a blue-ish tint, his eyes shifted and turned into deep chocolate brown, small sigh left his mouth as he glanced at his son one last time,

"My son, please stay safe, may God be with you, even if you have turned your back on him." With that, Satan turned and walked over to his favorite reading chair, sat, and opened his book he was currently reading.

He didn't think anyone would see the black tears that spilled onto the open book.

_Back at the Phantomhive Manson_

With a sigh, Sebastian pushed aside the dead whore's body and stood up, leaning out the door he whistled for Finny to start the ride back to the mansion again.

The ride seemed to take hours as Sebastian anxiously tapped his fingers against the seat, all he really wanted to do was see how Ciel was doing, he knew it was dangerous if Ciel were to wake up while he was away.

Finally, the carriage was parked and the door opened to reveal and startled finny,

"W-What would you like me to do w-with the b-body?" He asked, his teal eyes never once leaving the Women's face.

"Throw her out it the woods, no body will miss her." Sebastian replied with a shrug, gracefully hopping out of the carriage and walking up to the door. Hopefully, Ciel would still be asleep when he got there.

_14 Seconds Later_

With a squeak, Sebastian opened the door to his Bocchan's bedroom, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth as he took in the still sleeping figure of the Young Earl.

Quickly he walked up to Ciel and rearranged the pillows once more, taking a step back he admired his work, Ciel's nails became a pitch black and his hair became a tad longer.

For a second, It seemed as though Ciel was just sleeping, but suddenly his frame was attacked by shivers, low growls and pained gasps slipped past his full lips, the sounds reminded the older Demon of when his Bocchan had made those sounds the night before.

_Any second now_. Sebastian thought, realizing that Ciel was at the final stage of his transformation, he knew that any second those beautiful blue eyes would open to be red, and when Ciel would open his mouth to say something, 4 little fangs would peek out from those pouty lips.

Suddenly the shivers stopped and was replaced by little twitches and fidgets, and finally Ciel didn't move at all.

About 5 minutes passed before a groan shattered the silence, Sebastian's head snapped up as he rushed to his Bocchan's side.

He reached the boy's side just in time to see his eyes snap open to reveal two glowing red orbs.

**WOAH! Wow that was awesome! Haha I feel so accomplished! Ahhh well people review and I might update another chapter, TODAY! Fuck yea! Anyhow, actually now that I look over this chapter... I don't really like it...**

**Akuma, OUT!**


	4. An Appetizer

**Ok my beautiful Sluts! Here is another chapter, just for you guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they always make me so fucking happy. Well I guess I'll give you all a warning, there IS some rough violent SEX between two GUYS in this chapter! I hope you like it and don't forget to review! FUCKING ENJOY, BITCHES!**

_**Recap!**_

_Any second now__. Sebastian thought, realizing that Ciel was at the final stage of his transformation, he knew that any second those beautiful blue eyes would open to be red, and when Ciel would open his mouth to say something, 4 little fangs would peek out from those pouty lips._

_Suddenly the shivers stopped and was replaced by little twitches and fidgets, and finally Ciel didn't move at all._

_About 5 minutes passed before a groan shattered the silence, Sebastian's head snapped up as he rushed to his Bocchan's side._

_He reached the boy's side just in time to see his eyes snap open to reveal two glowing red orbs._

_**Currently...**_

At first, Ciel didn't know who, or where he was, all he could do was blink and maybe look around in confusion. Then the memories started flooding back, his parents, the murder, his kidnappers, and Sebastian.

_Sebastian_.

Ciel liked the way it sounded.

He wondered how it would sound out loud, carefully, he let that one word slip from his lips.

"_Sebastian."_ A smile danced across Ciel's face, he liked the way his voice sounded, it was like the twinkle of bells, but it had a hint of authority and a bass undertone.

But most of all, he liked the way Sebastian's name sounded when it was combined with his voice, it made him,

_Hungry._

Suddenly, a raging fire spread through Ciel's body, a gasp left his lips, his hands going to clench at his waist.

"Bocchan?" A mewl was the only reply.

Carefully, Sebastian moved his hand to Ciel's chin and lifted his head up, his eyes widening in surprise.

Ciel's eyes burned red, flames danced in the red, his eyes glazed over in lust, a smirk plastered on his face. A hiss and a growl sprung from his plump lips as he lunged at Sebastian.

In a blink of an eye, Sebastian was trapped against the bed, pinned by the younger male, his strength, for once, not able to beat Ciel's. Not a second passed before Ciel lunged for the Raven's throat, his little teeth (not to mention fangs) biting and nibbling on the flushed flesh.

Ciel's hands clawed at his Butler's chest, ripping the only thing separating them, to shreds. Sebastian's hands trailed to Ciel's chest, removing his shirt and harshly pinching and twisting at the two pink nubs.

"Sebastian. Harder!"

"Gladly." Tongues clashed and nails scratched as they clutched each other desperately, both of them needing more, much, more.

A yowl pierced the still night as Ciel doubled over, his hands clutching his head.

Sebastian smiled, taking his hands and placing them against Ciel's manhood, giving it a small pump, another screamed pierced the air.

"Bocchan, you're changing into your demon form, it will hurt...but it'll feel better, I promise." With a sigh, Sebastian flipped a pained Ciel onto is back and began to suckle on the twin peaks.

"S-Sebastian! It feels, s-s-so good!" White light flashed in front of Ciel's eyes.

When he opened them again, Sebastian was smirking his face off,

Ciel looked entirely different, a tail had burst from his rear and two beautiful ears sprouted from underneath his hair. Miss-matched ruby red eyes glowed, pitch black claws hair that now fell to his shoulders in long waves.

His ears had become slightly pointy and were lined with piercings, he had grown about 8 inches and was almost as tall as Sebastian. Four cat-like, needle sharp fangs, now protruded from his gums, and a slightly longer tongue licked his wet, swollen lips.

His body glistened with condensation, steam seemed to radiate itself from his body, heated eyes gazed down at Sebastian.

_"Sebastian" _ Purred Ciel, his clawed hand came down to bless a long ragged scratch down the Raven's chest.

Anger and lust burned through Sebastian's body, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back his own form for much longer.

Ciel's tail slid up Sebastian's chest, tickling the bare skin, it's soft blue fur making its final stop wrapped around Sebastian's neck.

Harshly he gave a squeeze and bent down so he could whisper into his Butler's ear,

"_Sebastian, this is an order. Fuck me."_ With those few words, Sebastian snapped.

Giant wings ripped from his back as his hair grew longer and thicker. His nails became sharper, fangs sprouted and sharpened, his eyes burned red and glowed. A hiss escaped his mouth as he flipped Ciel over and was welcomed with a scratch on the back.

Curses spilt from Ciel's lips as he clutched onto the elder Demon, his long nails leaving harsh welts in their wake.

Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel's hair and yanked his head back, biting onto his throat until he drew blood. A loud mewl accompanied a hiss from Ciel.

Licking up the black blood that spilt from the bite mark, Sebastian whispered,

_"Yes, My Lord."_ With a low growl, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's legs and wrapped them around his waist and plunged in.

A scream sliced through the thick air, teeth clenched and a low moan was heard.

Ciel's eyes widened and glowed even brighter, his body burned with lust and tensed at the sudden intrusion. With a smirk Ciel wrapped his legs around the waist tighter and plunged the manhood in deeper.

Sebastian hissed and took that as an invitation to move. It started out slow, but after a few seconds Ciel growled and moved his body so he was thrusting back against his Butler's stiff rod.

_"Hngn! S-Sebastian!"_ Ciel screeched, clutching desperately at Sebastian, hot steam left his mouth. Ciel moaned as his tight arse was pounded into without mercy.

_"Ciel, what a naughty kitten." _Sebastian exclaimed as he thrust his hard member deeper and deeper into the boy, a hiss leaving his mouth when Ciel clenched around his shaft.

_"Then punish me." _ Ciel replied, his voice rose an octave when his prostate was repeatedly violated.

Ciel's tail came up and grabbed his own cock, giving it a nice fast pump, covering itself in pre-cum. Mischievously it snaked it's way to Sebastian's buttocks, giving it a soft pat before it plunged into his virgin cavity.

Sebastian stilled for a second, his face contorting in pain as a hiss left his mouth. Smirking, Ciel wiggled his tail around until Sebastian shivered in pleasure.

He had found it.

Sebastian sighed and began to again start thrusting into the hot passage, his body shaking from the pleasure he was receiving from both ends.

With a loud _pop_, Ciel removed his tail and wrapped it around his manhood, pumping it in time with Sebastian's fast thrusts.

_"Sebastian, I'm g-gunna cum!" _Hissed the boy, his nails unwrapping themselves from the back they were currently destroying and placing them against the elder Demon's chest, dragging them down and leaving bloody trails.

Sebastian began to slam in harder, skin slapped against skin as cries of ecstasy were released. Then an idea popped into Sebastian's head, with a little smile he locked lips with the panting demonling. With little effort he released the soul of the dead woman.

With a content sigh, Ciel began to lap it up, the sweet taste of pleasure making his climax come ever so much closer. With the soul almost gone, Sebastian gripped the pale hips of the younger male and brought them down harshly, he cock plunging even deeper into the tight hole.

Mumbled names and curses filled the confined space as they got closer and closer to their climax, with one more thrust, Ciel came all over their stomachs, his back arched and a loud mewl escaped his parted lips.

With Ciel's climax, came a unbearable tight clench around Sebastian's manhood and within a few more thrusts, he came too.

As their highs declined, so did their forms.

Ciel's ear and tail seemed to evaporate back into his head, his hair shrunk back to its normal length and his nails became short once again. His height was the last thing to disperse, maybe it was because Ciel liked being tall, or maybe it was because it was also the thing he hated the most.

Sebastian's wings disappeared and his claws and fangs shrunk back to their normal length. The only thing that remained on them was their glowing eyes.

For some time, they laid there, wrapped in each other's arms but eventually, they realized that they were filthy, dried cum and blood coated their bodies from head to toe.

With a kiss and a nip to the neck, Sebastian rose and picked Ciel up bridal style, swiftly he filled the bathtub full of steaming water and sunk into it with the Young Earl laying on his chest. Everything felt so warm and cozy, Sebastian grabbed the sponge and lathered it in soup, rubbing gently on Ciel's hickey covered torso.

Making sure he got all the cum and blood off of his Bocchan, Sebastian started working on his own body only to be stopped by two small hands. Grabbing the sponge from Sebastian, Ciel began to rub off all of the filth that covered his Butler's body.

For no Butler of the Earl of Phantomhive would caught being dirty.

His eyes widened when he came across the bite marks and scratches that he had left behind. A blush lit up his cheeks when Sebastian smirked. As he finished Sebastian's body a loud _thud_ came from the downstairs.

With a growl, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and took him to the bed, drying himself and Ciel off quickly with a towel and getting Ciel dressed in his giant nightshirt. With one last look and a bid goodnight, Sebastian got dressed and parted from the room.

Ciel smiled, their actions replaying in his mind, a growl left his lips as he came to a conclusion.

_Sebastian was his._ He liked it, he'd always knew Sebastian belonged to him, but now Sebastian couldn't ever leave him.

_He was Sebastian's._

Ciel had the best sleep that night, better than any sleep he'd ever had.

_Forever._

**Well... I don't like the smut or the ending in this chapter, it wasn't as rough as I wanted it to be... Oh well... I hope you guys review and tell me what you think! Have a fucking wonderful New Year and be safe!**

**Akuma, OUT!**

**P.S. I'm looking for a Beta-Reader so if you are one, or know of one, please feel free to contact me!**


	5. Author's Note! You Don't Have to Read!

**Why hello my beautiful sluts! So I'm so sorry if you thought this was an update but I just need to clear some stuff up,**

**1) If you have something you want to tell me, tell it to my face and not in a review, yea I'm talking to you.**

**2) When I call you sluts, I DON'T MEAN IT! It's basically my word for "Friend" Okay?**

**3) How the fuck does calling you lovelies a slut make me an attention whore?**

**4) Do I seriously act like an attention whore? That hurt, it really did.**

**5) I don't take fucking crap from anyone even IF I'm 14! **

**Well thank you for reading yet again and feel free to tell me off, we all know who will win.**

**A-slightly-pissed-off,**

**-Akuma no ko**

**And do I seriously act like an attention whore? That hurt, it really did.**


End file.
